dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue (Origins)
This page will reveal the various endings that occur in the epilogue of Dragon Age: Origins. Grey Warden *The Grey Warden can sacrifice him- or herself. *The Grey Warden can become King or Queen if he or she is from the Human Noble origin. (Male will require marriage to Anora, Female will require marriage to Alistair) *The Grey Warden can choose to continue their adventures. *The Grey Warden can decide to help the Warden's rebuild their strength in Ferelden. *The Grey Warden can become a Paragon to the Dwarves. Companions Alistair *Alistair can become King without any Queen. *Alistair can become King with Alora as his Queen. *Alistair can become King with the female Human Noble Grey Warden as his Queen. *Alistair might grant the City Elves a place in the council. Leliana *Leliana might go back to Orlais to seek out Marjolaine. *Leliana might travel together with the Grey Warden. *Leliana, if romanced, will elect to remain at the side of her love in case he/she should choose to settle in Denerim. *Leliana, if romanced, will return with her love to the Gray Wardens to help rebuild the order if he/she should choose to do so, after which they join together in an effort to uncover the darkspawns' remaining secrets. *Leliana might aid the Chantry in leading an expedition to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Morrigan *Morrigan can be killed by Flemeth if Flemeth was spared by the Grey Warden. *Morrigan was last seen traveling the Frostback Mountains, possibly with child. *If the Grey Warden has romanced Morrigan and in possession of her ring he can sense her and her regret through the ring. Oghren *Oghren can decide to stay topside and continue wandering the world. *Oghren can also become the first dwarven general of the king's forces, if Alistair is declared king. Shale *Shale might go to Tevinter with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality. *Shale might join the dwarves in the Deep Roads squishing darkspawn, which she compares unfavorably to pigeons Sten *Sten can return to his homeland. Wynne *Wynne might follow Shale on her quest to regain her mortality. *Wynne can accept a position as a court advisor/mage. Zevran *Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures. Minor Characters and Events Alienage Anora *Anora weds Alistair; becoming a skilled governor, concerning herself with matters of court and law, while Alistair traveled making personal appearances to commoners, delighting them to no end. Ashes of Andraste *If you allow Genetivi to return to Denerim to tell people about the Urn's discovery, an expedition will be sent out to see if his claims are true. The results of said expedition are dependent upon whether or not you had the forethought, however, to kill the High Dragon on top of the mountain. If you do not kill the dragon the expedition will never reach the Urn, and it will soon fall into the realm of myth once more. Loghain *Loghain might have been killed in the Landsmeet, either at the hands of Alistair or the Grey Warden. *Loghain might have sacrificed himself killing the Archdemon. Orzammar *Siding with Harrowmont and destroying the Anvil will lead to a decline. Harrowmont will eventually die - suggested he could not handle it anymore, or was poisoned. A group of Dwarves will try to find the remains of the Anvil of the Void and an accident occurs when they manage to create a new Golem. This Golem goes on a killing spree and the Anvil of the Void becomes a banned research subject. * Siding with Harrowmont and recovering the Anvil will also lead to a decline. Harrowmont will dis-encourage trade with the surface leading to further isolation, in addition after Harrowmont refuses Branka more volunteers for the Anvil she will begin raiding the surface world for the needed ingredients. Eventually the surface world will retaliate and some of Orzammars tunnels will collapses in a battle - cutting of all access to the surface. *Siding with Bhelen and destroying the Anvil will cause Orzammar to come into a new age of prosperity. Caste restrictions will also be lessened. The same Golem incident from Harrowmont's ending without the Anvil will also take place if you put Bhelen on the throne. *If you helped that one Chantry Dwarf near the Tapster's and convinced the Shaper to grant him the right to preach his sermon's to others, he will end up converting quite a few souls to the Chantry. The majority of the rigid Dwarven populace will not react well to this, and the Dwarf you helped will die after resisting arrest as a result. With his death, the Chantry itself will then consider leading an Exalted March on the Dwarves to avenge this perceived slight upon their religion. It is unknown if they ever do go through with this however, as it is only suggested during the ending credits. Other *Circle of Magi: A Mage Grey Warden can wish (When King Alistair asks) to let the Circle of Magi have more freedom. Category:Walkthroughs